Surat Dari Mantan
by haraashfahani01
Summary: Apa kabarmu sekarang? Ya, aku masih bisa mendengarmu, kukira sekian tahun bertekad untuk melupakanmu akan melengser pula kekuatan terbesarmu, tapi nyatanya suara itu masih sama, menyentuh, seperti yang pernah berhasil kau lakukan sekian waktu dulu.


**Tittle : Surat Untuk Mantan**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : K+**

**Summary : **

**Apa kabarmu sekarang? Ya, aku masih bisa mendengarmu, kukira sekian tahun bertekad untuk melupakanmu akan melengser pula kekuatan terbesarmu, tapi nyatanya suara itu masih sama, menyentuh, seperti yang pernah berhasil kau lakukan sekian waktu d****ulu. **

**Back sound : Promise You (Super Junior K.R.Y)**

Sebuah dedikasi kecil untuk Super Junior,

Dear Park Jung Soo,

Mudah sekali mengumbar janji ketika sedang jatuh cinta, bukankah? Ya karena cinta adalah sesuatu yang positif, menebarkan pula aura positif. Seluruh harapan dan impian terasa berlipat kali lebih mudah untuk di raih ketika kita sedang jatuh ke dalam lubang satu itu. Tidak salah ketika akhirnya angan-angan tentang banyak hal pun terbangun dengan sendirinya.

Seperti saat itu, ketika engkau masih hidup di pelupuk mataku, seperti saat itu ketika menyeberangi lautan terasa seringan memejamkan mata.

Aku lupa apa saja janji yang pernah ku buat untukmu, apa kau ingat? Akan berdiri di sampingmu apapun yang terjadi, umur hanyalah angka, percaya pada kata selamanya, lalu apalagi? Aku lupa, seiring besarnya tekadku untuk menjauh darimu, membuatku lupa apa-apa saja janji yang pernah kuucapkan dulu.

Apa kabarmu sekarang? Ya, aku masih bisa mendengarmu, kukira sekian tahun bertekad untuk melupakanmu akan melengser pula kekuatan terbesarmu, tapi nyatanya suara itu masih sama, menyentuh, seperti yang pernah berhasil kau lakukan sekian waktu dulu.

Aku harus menyebutmu sebagai apa sekarang? Maaf karena harus pergi dari sisimu, bukan karena patner hidupku tidak mengijinkannya, bukan karena dia takut akan kehilangan banyak perhatian dariku, tapi aku yang memilih untuk seperti itu, aku paham benar sebesar apa obsesiku terhadapmu, dunia milikmu, bahkan dulu sampai pernah ku dedikasikan satu buku penuh perasaanku kepadamu, apa kau ingat? Kau mungkin tidak akan pernah membaca buku itu, tapi aku tahu ikatan kita telah melewati batasan ruang waktu. Aku berbicara kepada hatimu melalui buku itu, dan hati tidak mengenal perbedaan bahasa.

Aku yang saat itu memilih untuk melepasmu, karena tidak mungkin lagi kubagi hati untuk mereka yang keberadaannya nyata, denganmu telah kulatih diri untuk berbagi, dengan ribuan pengagummu dan juga berbagi dengan akal sehatku. Aku setengah gila mengejarmu saat itu, meski tahu tidak akan pernah tercapai meski hanya berujud sentuhan ringan, meski sadar tidak akan pernah tergapai meski hanya memandangmu tanpa penghalang. Batasan untuk berbagi dengan akal sehatku sebatas itu saja, sebatas kegilaan yang melampaui kegilaaan itu sendiri. Aku yang saat itu memilih untuk melepasmu.

Aku saat itu buta, mencintaimu dalam kegelapan yang nyata. Bukan terang yang menaungi kita, apalagi perasaanku, melangkah maju seperti mempertaruhkan semua nyawa, bahkan jika aku tetap berani untuk melakukannya, raga ini tidak akan patuh pada perintah yang tidak biasanya, aku selalu berjalan di garis aman, walaupun tidak selalu benderang tapi melangkah dalam gelap adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar baru untuk di lakukan. Dan aku mengalah pada ketakutanku, andai saja aku tahu bahwa belenggu itu akan melepaskan dirinya, andai aku tahu ikatan kita akan terurai setelah beberapa waktu, mungkin setidaknya engkau atau aku akan hidup lebih baik sekarang, dengan menggenggam ingatan seperti apa wajah nyatamu, seperti apa suara tanpa megaphonemu, akan ku jadikan kenangan itu sebagai bekal untuk hidup lebih lama dalam senyuman dan dalam kedamaian, saat itu aku benar-benar terlalu percaya pada kata selamanya untuk bisa meraba adanya kemungkinan kita berpisah jalan kedepannya. Kegelapan yang sekarang melanda akan mendapatkan titik terangnya, dan meski hanya setitik tetap berarti besar untukku.

Aku hidup dengan baik sekarang, apa kaupun iya? Aku mendapat pendamping hidup yang tidak hanya membuatku begitu damai dalam tidur, tapi juga membuatku berani memiliki mimpi, lagi. Karena jujur saja, berpisah denganmu membuat nyalaku padam seketika, pelita yang selalu menemaniku bahkan sampai bisa memberi terang pada sekelilingnya benaran telah mencapai titik habisnya. Aku terantuk, merangkak dalam kegelapan, hingga kemudian dia datang. Dia menyelamatkan langkah agar tidak terjatuh lebih jauh, dia memperkenalkanku pada lautan, sesuatu yang sangat lama hanya bisa menjadi angan, dia tidak hanya memperkenalkanku padanya sebenarnya, dia membuatku hidup di dalamnya. Membawaku terus kembali kepada lautan adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuatku hidup dan dia selalu disana, menggenggam tanganku erat dalam kecemasan serta kehati-hatian. Hatiku kembali tersentuh oleh ketulusan genggamannya, sesuatu yang dulu selalu kau lakukan dengan melodi dan suaramu, sekarang bisa kumiliki dalam ujud penuh dari raga hingga nyawa. Aku bahagia, sangat berbahagia. Apa kau juga terus hidup bahagia setelah kepergianku. Meski keberadaanku hanya satu dari sekian ribu tapi seperti yang telah kukatakan tadi, aku mengepak hatiku dalam sebundel buku. Kepada hatimu aku berbicara melewatinya.

Satu yang terus mengusik sejak keputusanku untuk menjauh darimu, janji-janji itu, aku mengingkarinya. Apa kau marah? Kau berhak melakukannya. Aku melupakan semua daftar janji itu tapi ketahuilah bahwa aku hidup setelahnya dengan perasaan menyesal karena telah melakukannya. Aku bukan jenis orang yang suka mengingkari janji, tapi kepadamu, aku melakukannya. Maaf.

Aku telah bangkit dari cintamu dan sekarang merelakan diri untuk terjatuh lagi pada lubang namun milik sosok yang berbeda. Dia tidak seromantis dirimu jika kau ingin tahu, namun dia nyata, ya, sepertiku kau juga harus memilkinya, sosok nyata yang akan menemani hari-hari hingga tuamu, sosok nyata yang akan membangunkan tidur nyamanmu dengan kecupan pagi, sosok yang akan mengenyangkan perutmu dengan masakan-masakan penuh cintanya, sosok nyata yang akan melihat kekurangan dan keburukanmu dan tidak hanya melihat tapi juga mendekapnya, sudah lama aku merisaukan hal itu untukmu.

Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang baik, sudah waktunya untukmu melangkah kesana, bukankah? Mulai lakukan sesuatu untuk dirimu, jangan terus mengabaikan hati, berada dalam genggaman lampu sorot memang menyenangkan, kau akan sangat kehilangan dan merindukan itu ketika nanti melangkah dalam jenjang yang kusarankan. Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang baik, pengagummu akan berbahagia dengan kebahagiaanmu, cobalah dengan perlahan mulai menjauhi lampu sorot itu, perlihatkan dirimu dalam dekapan remang, akan ada banyak orang yang tetap menjagamu meskipun engkau jauh dari kata benderang, akan ada banyak orang yang tetap akan memelukmu meski engkau melangkah dalam remang.

Sudah berapa tahun sejak hari pertama engkau memulai? Sepuluh? Atau dua puluh? Dan berapa lama engkau berencana akan hidup? Permasalahannya adalah kematian tidak datang saat engkau memanggil dan menginginkannya, dia selalu datang dalam kejutan, sekali lagi cobalah lakukan sesuatu untuk dirimu, jangan terus mengabaikan hatimu karena dia pasti membutuhkan teman.

Jika saat keputusanmu untuk pernikahan tiba, aku berharap agar tidak ada yang akan kecewa apalagi putus impian, mereka harus terus mencintaimu juga meski engkau tidak lagi berada di bawah lampu sorot yang terang. Mereka harus melihat bahwa angkamu telah menyentuh batas wajar untuk sebuah pernikahan. Aku tidak berhak menyuruhmu untuk menghentikan perjuangan, tapi memang apalagi yang hendak engkau cari? Keberadaanmu telah mengentaskan banyak nyawa dari proses perusakan oleh ganasnya jaman, keberadaanmu telah menyuntikkan semangat yang tidak berhasil di dapat dari sekeliling nyawa-nyawa itu, keberadaanmu telah menurunkan garis impian agar lebih mudah di pegang, keberadaanmu lebih berarti dari yang pernah engkau harap dan bayangkan. Terimakasih.

Dan untuk semua janji-janji yang pernah terucap olehku, bisakah jika kuganti semuanya dengan doa - doa saja? Jika iya, biar kususun dulu semuanya sebelum kupanjatkan kepada Yang Maha Tinggi, karena aku benar-benar lupa apa saja yang pernah kuinginkan terjadi pada kita, hanya sekelumit ingatan bahwa aku berjanji akan menemanimu sampai menua, sampai tiada, sampai selamanya, dan karena aku telah menemukan sosok istimewa selain dirimu untuk kutemani sampai menua, sampai tiada, sampai selamanya, maka ku biarkan kau memilih satu nama dari beribu lawan jenis yang menurutmu paling menarik dan berpotensi membuatmu bahagia, hingga keberadaannya mampu memberimu terang meski engkau telah meninggalkan lampu sorot dan melangkah dalam remang, hingga keberadaannya mampu mengalihkan pandanganmu dari silaunya permata dunia, dan hanya satu itu saja. Bahagiakan dia seperti engkau memberi kebahagiaan padaku dan yang lainnya dulu. Pantaskan aku sebagai pengagummu yang baik dengan menjadi lelaki yang baik untuk wanita-wanitamu, yakni pasangan dan anak-anakmu. Semoga harapanku tersampaikan dengan sama baiknya seperti ketika engkau mendekapku dengan melodi dan suaramu. Sekian.

**Author's note : Hallo semuanya, aku masih baru di dunia ffnet, silakan tinggalkan saran dan komentar membangun kalian. Terimakasih, ^^**


End file.
